


Hugoholic

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, someone hug the poor man, stereotyping isn't cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically everyone thinks ter Stegen doesn't like to be touched and he sets out to educate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugoholic

When Ter Stegen first arrives in Barcelona his Spanish is limited to hello, my name is and goodbye. He had some English but not enough to get by, but he does his best to communicate with his teammates.

They're leery of him at first, the big tall German who was too young to be their first goalkeeper. It didn't help at all when he got injured and Bravo replaced him.

At least his Spanish got better and he began to converse with Ivan who was infinitely patient as he struggled. Ivan who touched him easily enough, which made Marc first notice that something was off.

As he watched his teammates celebrate goals by mobbing each other at the other end of the pitch that was when Marc realised what was wrong: no one hugged him.

They'd begun to talk to him, the others, but they still hesitated to touch him and left him alone on the bus as if he wanted to be by himself when in truth it was quite the opposite.

Marc had always been a emotional guy, it was something he couldn't help. He'd grown up in a family where people didn't hesitate to talk about their feelings and the first 20 minutes of family get togethers was spent hugging each other.

It felt weird that people hesitated to touch him, wrong even. He made an effort to hug Ivan one day before training, and the other seemed surprised but easily accepted it.

Marc was still wondering how to fix his problem when something changed. Rafa, who'd tried to converse with him even before he'd learnt Spanish, touched him and froze.

He'd been teasing Marc and now seemed uncomfortable as he removed his hand, so Marc did the first thing he could think of and pulled Rafa into a headlock.

Rafa's pleased laughter made the smile on Marc's face stretch even wider. He could feel the other's looking over, probably in surprise, so he did his best to show he was at ease.

After that people began to touch him more, a hand on his arm or his shoulder as he talked, and Marc was happier. Pique was the bravest and when he threw his arm around Marc's shoulder one day on the bus that was that.

They seemed to forget about their preconception after that until one day Marc pulled Leo into a hug in the locker room and everyone seemed to freeze. Leo didn't seem particularly surprised though, and pressed even closer into his arms.

It seemed that Marc had finally gotten what he wanted when Masche ran down the pitch to hug him after someone scored with Pique not far behind him. After that it seemed like the guys were making up for lost time.

People were constantly touching him in training and outside training people sat with him on the bus and on the train. Rafa even slept leaning against him, citing that it was because of how warm he was. After that he lost count of how many people slept on his shoulder.

Marc was a lot happier then, especially when people looked for him after games to hug. It made his day better because that was who Marc was and finally the team knew the truth: Marc was a hugoholic.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this and posted this off my phone, sorry if it's formatted badly! I might rewrite this later. I wrote it because I think Marc is a teddy bear who deserves love.


End file.
